Ra
Ra 'is the powerful God of Egyptian mythology. He, along with Odin and Rama, is one of the creators who forged a Magic Katana given to The Emperor to destroy the Grimm and the knowledge to create Aura and Semblance, creatures that were created from remains of the The Black Mass eons ago. Appearance Personality Biography PreviousTimeline In the original timeline Ra, Odin and Rama at the time when the universe was young battled against the Black Mass that threatened all of existenc. Unfortunately, a small fragment of the Black Mass escaped from the scene and went unnoticed by the gods. For countless eons, the fragment floated in space until it crashed into the prehistoric Earth and caused the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. The fragment then became a pool of black tar-like substance and a black forest soon appeared around it. For untold numbers of periods, the black forest devoured any living creatures by drowning them into the tar or impaled them from the ground. The forest grew at an alarming rate that it started to destroy settlements and its people. The Emperor, Samurai Jack's father, decided to destroy the evil at its source. With a magical elixir that was given by a Buddhist Monk, The Emperor and his cavalry charged into the forest, only to have his entire army slain by trees that suddenly sprang out from the ground and impaled them. Continuing his journey to the black pool, The Emperor recited a sutra, dipped his arrow into the elixir, and then fired it towards the Sun to ignite it. When the arrow plunged into the pool, it seemed that the elixir had worked when the trees that grew ''from the pool withdrew to the pool's depth and then re-merged, only gave it a humanoid form. Thus, Aku came into existence, and declared that he was the new master. The Emperor attempted to slay Aku with his arrows and his katana, only to find them useless. Aku then had The Emperor tied to a gargantuan tree from the pool and proceeded to destroy his kingdom, much to his horror. The gods then sent Sleipnir to rescue The Emperor and brought him to a temple on a mountaintop. From the purity of his spirit, the gods crafted a Katana for him to destroy Aku. After he successfully defeated Aku, The Emperor sealed the demon into the Earth and an evil-looking tree then emerged from the ground. After he knew that Aku would return one day, The Emperor then told his wife, The Empress, that he would have a plan to prepare for that. When Jack was threatened by the Minions of Set, he found himself outmatched and managed to summon Ra, who used his eye beams and vaporized them. Jack attempted to persuade Ra to tell him of any time portals that the god might be aware of. Enigmatically, Ra ascended into the sky without answering and left Jack to suppose that he did not. Ra made his return in this episode along with Rama and Odin to help Jack be reunited with his katana after he had vanquished the angry consciousness that was inside of himself, Mad Jack. GrimmFall Timeline Much like the previous timeline before it's alteration up to the point when the Emperor inadvertantly unleashed the Horde of Grimm when he truly intended to destroy the pit. Brought before the three gods that once battled the ancient evil, they awaken a power that lies within the Emperor, as well as all living beings with strong will to fight. At one point, Ra and the other gods appointed the Grim Reaper into their services. Powers and Abilities Ra was an incredibly powerful deity. His power was so great that he could actually injure the Black Mass which he did so through the use of his crook. *'''Crook (heka): Similarly to how Odin used Gungnir and Rama used his Sharanga, respectively. Ra channeled his power in the form of ancient Egyptian hieratic verses via his crook. *'Eye Beams: '''Ra had the power to fire intense beams of light from his eyes. Those beams were powerful enough to destroy the Minions of Set that not even Jack's katana could permanently destroy (which only inflicted temporary damage)'.' Ra, along with Odin and Rama used that ability to extract the strength and purity of the Emperor's spirit in order to forge his katana. They also extracted purity and strength of Jack's own spirit and then infused it to his katana, which made it more powerful than before. *'Shape-Shifting: As a God, Ra was able to change his form and appearance at will, e.g. a Buddhist Monk. *'''Omniscience: Ra was aware of Aku's rise on Earth. He assumed the form of a Buddhist Monk and forged the Emperor's virtues into a katana, which showed his knowledge of Japanese culture and Buddhism, and also his respect of them. Another possible reason was that the benevolent teachings of Buddhism was in harmony with Maat. *'Immortality': As a god, Ra is immortal. *'Astral projection': During the forging scene, Ra is capable of projecting his spirit as the form of a buddhist Monk in order to forge the katana, while his main body was seen behind and glowed in blue. *'Transmutation': Ra and his fellow gods transmuted the Emperor's virtues into a katana. *'Precognition': As a god, it was likely that Ra possessed that power that allowed him to see future events. Weapons Relationships Qoutes *"This evil must be destroyed." (The Emperor) *"It possesses the power to destroy this evil force." (The Emperor) Background Information Ra is one of the three Gods to have fought the ancient evil and enemies of Aku, Trivia Category:Gods Category:Characters